


Sick Without Warning

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Apparently Jeongin can’t handle bubble tea.





	Sick Without Warning

It’s been a great day, is all Jeongin can say. He’s gotten to spend some quality time with his older brother since he has a weekend off, he’s tried bubble tea for the first time (he can finally cross it off his bucket list) and soon he’ll be at Hyunjin’s house to spend the night. Sure, they’re working on a project, but it’ll still be fun. It always is, with Hyunjin.

So, yeah. Today’s been a pretty great day.

Except for one thing.

Jeongin is currently feeling downright miserable.

He just feels _off_ in a way that he can’t explain. His stomach has been burbling defiantly beneath his shirt and it’s making him feel kind of nauseous and Jeongin just doesn’t know why. He’d been feeling just fine earlier, but ever since he and Chan had gotten on the train to Hyunjin’s house he just hasn’t felt good at all.

He considers telling Chan about it, but there’s already a voice in the back of his mind saying that it’s a bad idea. He would just freak out and become a total mom about it and send Jeongin home, and that can’t happen today. This project needs to be done, and also Jeongin just wants to see Hyunjin.

Jeongin keeps his lips tightly sealed as the train rattles along. The slight movement continues to makes his stomach turn and emit ominous sounds. But he’s fine. He’s perfectly fine.

That is, until something hot and somehow sweetly bitter shoots up his throat. He swallows it down with a slight grimace and tries to subtly wrap his arms around his stomach when it growls into a cramp.

Feeling sick is one thing. A stomachache is another thing. But puking? Jeongin can’t handle that.

“Jeongin.”

Jeongin snaps his head around to look at Chan, eyes wide. Was he too obvious?

“This is our stop.”

Oh. Well. False alarm, then.

Jeongin follows his brother off the metro. His stomach is still cramping and sloshing, and each step makes him feel kind of dizzy. Honestly, he’s beginning to feel so bad that he’s considering telling Chan he wants to go home.

It’s a short walk to Hyunjin’s house from the train station, maybe ten blocks. It’s never really a struggle, but today Jeongin feels out of breath after only three blocks. His stomach twists into more painful cramps, demanding that he stop. He has to swallow convulsively, now, to keep the vomit rising in his throat inside his stomach.

But of course, this method doesn’t last too long.

When the next wave comes up, Jeongin tries to swallow it but realizes that this time, his stomach won’t let it go back down. He stops and bends over, hands on his knees as it finally spews out of him, splattering sickeningly on the sidewalk.

“Jeongin, Jesus—“

His mouth hangs open and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut. Drool and bile dangle in long strands from his lower lip and he wipes it away with his hand, then wipes that on his jeans.

“Christ, are you okay?” Chan sounds like he’s freaking out, and Jeongin probably would be too, except he’s fine. His stomach doesn’t hurt anymore, he doesn’t feel sick and dizzy. He’s fine.

He stands straight up. Chan’s hand is on the small of his back, firmly holding him up even though he’s fine and he doesn’t really need it.

“Jeonginnie, answer me. Are you okay?” Jeongin looks at his older brother and rolls his eyes. “Hyung, I’m fine.” He says. “Seriously, I’m okay.”

Chan narrows his eyes at his younger sibling. “How dumb do you think I am?” He hisses. “You just fucking, like, projectile vomited all over the sidewalk, Jeongin, so don’t try and tell me you’re fine.”

“No, really!” Jeongin insists. “I felt bad on the train but I’m okay now, hyung, I promise.”

Chan still doesn’t look like he believes him. He presses a hand against Jeongin’s forehead, lips pursing when he skin feels rather cool instead of warm.

“Aish, kid,” he mutters, smoothing his hand back through Jeongin’s hair. His expression gentles and the corner of his lip curls up. “Did you eat something bad, then?” Jeongin can only shrug. Then Chan’s face goes oddly blank and he stares at Jeongin for a moment.

“Hyu—“

“Was it the tea?” Chan interrupts him. Jeongin blinks. “Um, what?”

“The tea,” Chan says again. “My friend Minho can’t drink bubble tea ‘cause the pearls in it make him nauseous. Do you think it was that?”

Jeongin frowns. “I hope not!” He whines. “It was so good, I wanted to get it again one day!”

Chan laughs at Jeongin’s pout. “Ah, my poor little baby brother,” he cooes, ruffling Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin slaps his hand away with a huff. “You’re so annoying!” He complains. Chan only laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I’m having a lot of fun writing this series. It’s nice to get back into writing everyday. 
> 
> I’m excited for the 4th and the 5th, I have something fun planned with my legit favorite kpop ship (spoiler: it’s not hyuna and edawn. I have something else planned for them later *wink wonk*)


End file.
